plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Redslasher/Red vs Blue Campaign
Here's a little Red vs Blue series I made. The ID for the first one is redslasher-campaign1 Back story The nations of Rausia (Reds) and Blaualk (Blues) are at war over a global petroleum shortage. The Blaus immediately invaded gaining spectacular victories. A quarter of million Rausian soldiers were massacred during the first month of the invasion. Cities lay in rubble and the Rausian government knew an offensive invasion would never work. It became obvious the nation would have to play on the defensive and hope the Blaus would use up all of their resources and retreat. It never happened. After a year of the war, the Blaus were still, slowly and bloodily, marching into Rausia, leaving a trail of death and destruction. The Blaus practiced total war, killing all civilians and destroying all Rausian improvements. It became obvious the Rausia would be surely defeated. At this point in time, Rausia suffered three times as many casualties as Blauia. The remaining Rausian army (roughly a quarter of million troops, which towered at two million before the war) split up into small raiding parties. One of these raiding groups was a group of four soldiers: Frederick, Johann, Hans and Wilhelm. They decided invading Blau lands was pointless and agreed to evacuate the country. But they were posted in central Rausia, and would have to march through miles of enemy and friendly territory before they could reach the coast. So they began their quest. Campaign 1 In this part, the four soldiers (you are playing as Frederick) make it out of the country side and into a city. They find a bombed warehouse guarded by Blau troops and find a storage of weapons. They encounter more Blau troops and have to decide whether to take the sewers or the streets. Sewers The sewers are full of waste and a few Blau guards. It gets smaller so they will have to go out a drain right by the exit. Streets In the Streets, they find a small shelter and a destroyed house with broken pipes. A window is broken and outside the house is a Blau truck with several guards. But ahead is the exit. When you reach the exit, Wilhelm decides to guard the streets, as a bigger Blau patrol will be arriving shortly. And he knows death is imminent. Campaign 2 You and the other two troops reach a hotel but the elevator is broken along with several floors - a cannon shot must have fallen through them. There are several Blau soldiers scattered throughout the barren hotel. But you find the elevator and on the third floor, a broken window. All you have to do is jump into a pool to escape the madhouse. Campaign 3 You now find the residential part of the city. Unfortunately, all of the civilians have been killed or deported and only Blaus remain. You find yourself in maze, going from one house to the next. In one house, you hear on the TV the Blaus are continuing their advance. Almost all hope is lost and you are trapped in the house with no escape. Luckily, foolish mortar fire allows you to escape when part of the roof is destroyed. You can now advance into the next house. Because all of the doors have been pried open by the Blaus, you can easily dart in and out of every house. Eventually, you find your destination: the subway. Campaign 4 You enter the subway where you plan to rendevous with other Rausian soldiers. Unfortuantely, you are greeted by several Blaus who have halted a subway train. When you kill them, you are able to advance into the subway train and escape out of its window. Campaign 5 You reach a small subway train which you expect to be broken but it isn't. It pilots you to the end of the subway track - but also a squadron of Blaus. To their grief, during the start of the war, several cannons were installed in public places to kill maurading soldiers, and there is one right in front of them. When you fire it, it kills several Blau soldiers and you can finish off the rest. You come across two paths - one is booby trapped - the other will lead you to the rendevous point. The correct path does, in fact, take you to the free Rausian soldiers who have expected you. There are three total but one is unamed and stays behind. The other two are Henry and Lukas. You tell them you are part of the 22nd Rausian Legion and where Wilhelm is. They tell you they need to leave quickly for the mission, but they don't say what it is. Campaign 6 You come across a stairwell which is blown up by a Blauian RPG. You have to go into a drainage pipe and go around behind the Blaus to ambush them. *Note: if you die, switch to another character, kill the Blaus, and grab a defib later in the map to heal Frederick. After defeating the squad, you find the end of the subway and a small house with a defibrillator on the upstairs bed guarded by a lone Blau soldier. After passing this house, you reach the city limits and the woodlands. Campaign 7 Henry tells you we're going out of the city to the hills and Lukas brings up something about "Operation: Risedown" which will be discussed later. You find a cave and a small pond which you can jump into rather than break your legs. When you think you are free, a Blau cannon fires at your squad nearly killing you. And up ahead is a mountain which you will have to go under if you want to continue your quest. Campaign 8 You reach a Blau fort but a cannon fires at you and you realize it couldn't have been the same one that fired at you earlier. Wihelm must've died and the Blaus must be closing in on you. After killing the Blaus in the fort, you encounter a small forrest, then some Blau supply boxes and a few Blau vehicles. When you kill the Blau soldiers, you may advance. Campaign 9 You reach a medium sized base completely filled with Blaus and booby traps. There are several ladders and two elevators nearby. Part of the mission is reavealed - you need to find a box. If you know what to do, you can find the box. But then, when you find it, you black out. Campaign 10 You awaken in an odd room and hear a strange voice, your friends are no where to be seen. The voice tells you the war between Rausia and Blaualk will take a twist, but you don't know if it is for better or worse. The voice brings up something about the Sumerian god Enki, which must relate to the twist. The voice tells you to activate a switch which will open a drain to take you to the sewers. Campaign 11 The voice tells you to navigate to the heart of the sewers. You find several drains and a sulfuric substance which you find quite painful. You eventually find the heart of the sewers and another maze of tunnels. Only one will lead you to the exit. Campaign 12 You know find the end, but there are Blaus above you and you are weaponless other than your swords. Conviently, there is a warehouse nearby and, after you kill the four Blaus, you can grab two guns. You can exit the warehouse through a patio and you will find a small garage with a Blau jeep; the voice also tells you you need to go to the Baltic Sea. When the pilot is killed, another door is open, the enterance to another warehouse. The exit door is locked so you need to go to the third floor to open it. When you escape, you notice another house with a sole Blau guarding it - who is taken a shower. You also find a pick-up truck and another small town. Campaign 13 You talk with the voice you hear and he would like to be called BR-02 or Blue Ray. Blue Ray tells you why you have to go to the Baltic Sea, there is a chopper to take you to the Baltic. You will be able to meet BR-02 in person at the Veilusburg Mall. Ray also says he'll tell you about the plan and what happened in the city of Veilusburg. In the meantime, you need to once again go house to house and a seemingly endless maze. The houses give you some hope and morale, as the wallpaper is red, the color of the Rausian flag. The Blau troops seem fairly tough but still weak enough to die. Campaign 14 You reach another warehouse filled with booby traps and BR-02 tells you to jump of the roof to the roof of the Veilusburg Mall. In the warehouse, you grab a new weapon, the Bloom, which fires an odd, puffy, gaseous substance which kills after seveal shots. At the roof, you encounter a Blau soldier armed with another weapon, the BNG, but it is too advanced for you to use. After killing the heavy Blau, you discover the roof of the Veilusburg Mall and a vent which can take you inside. Campaign 15 You make it inside the ventilation shafts near the bathroom. You continue on to find the shafts near a book store. When you look down some vents, you see two Blaus guarding the area, with fresh blood coating the wall. Upon killing the Blaus in vengence, you find the back door and hopefully BR-02. Campaign 16 You encounter a Blau but are shocked to find out he is Blue Ray. He claims he defected to Rausia after he refused to kill an Orthodox family. He also says he was able to talk to you via microphone. Then, Blue Ray explains the story. The box you and your comrades opened was a detonation box which was set to go off when opened. Only you, Hans, Johann and a Blau soldier survived the explosion. The Blau killed Johann but Hans killed the Blau and dragged your body away until he met Blue Ray. Hans went to get a chopper and Blue Ray decided to set up a base at the Veilusburg Mall because he expected Blaus would not find him. Ironically, it was the first place the Blaus looked and BR-02 had to take cover behind the mall. And eventually, you and Blue Ray met. The two allies agree to go to the Baltic Sea where Hans will be with the chopper and they wander around Veilusburg. Eventually, they reach the city limits and the twist comes. An outside invader. Aliens. The Khligars, as they are known as, have invaded Earth from the Pleiades. Blue Ray will explain about them later. Campaign 17 Apparently, Enki was a Khligar along with other gods who were really Khligars. They have affected many religions that have gods which claim to return to cleanse the world. And the Khligars have returned. Blue Ray also reveals he was a scholar before he was drafted into the army of Blaualk. You would have been informed about the Khligars earlier but they invaded sooner than anticipated. You stumble upon a tank which you used to slaughter several Khligars. You jump off a cliff into a small lake which is around sea level - the Baltic Sea must be close. You and Blue Ray reach the town of Bockin, a coastal city on the Baltic Sea. The helicopter should be close by. Campaign 18 You come across another building where a duel between the Blaus and Khligars is taking place. After passing them, you find another warehouse that was clearly shelled. At ground level, you see a pool of water, a water tower must have fallen from being bombed. Campaign 19 You reach the Gloten Tower, where the chopper should be. You find an elevator and two Blaus, which are killed by Khligars before the door opens. You find another elevator and then a whole in the wall, which you can take to the final floor of the Tower. Campaign 20 Right before you and Blue Ray reach the helicopter pad, a small squad of Khligars appear to hold you off. But after you kill them, you find the elevator which takes you to the landing pad and the helicopter. You reach the helicopter and you, Blue Ray and Hans take off to find freedom. Category:Blog posts